one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Hulk VS Atrocitus
Red Hulk VS Atrocitus is the second battle of Season 1 of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Red Hulk from Marvel Comics and Atrocitus from DC Comics. Description Marvel VS DC, the eternal rivalry! Which of their red-skinned, rage-filled villains will emerge alive in this clash of warriors? Battle New York, USA Thunderbolt Ross stared at the carnage caused by the Red Lantern invasion from a helicopter’s cockpit. He had been called there to combat the galactic threat. Next to him, a flying Lantern was struck down by Iron Man, while Captain America’s shield hit another and sent him down. ‘Gotta cooperate with those Avengers here, desperate times call for desperate measures.’ thought the General. He disembarked from the aircraft on a roof, and focused. His muscle grew immensely, his skin turned crimson, and he let out a primal roar. Red Hulk had arrived. Charging, the behemoth slammed his fist into a Red Lantern, instantly removing his torso. Two more lanterns attacked, but they proved to be no match for Red Hulk. He crushed one’s skull with his bare hands, and tore his companion in half. This brutality was noticed by the Red Lantern leader: Atrocitus. Atrocitus flew down and tacked Red Hulk off the roof. They both hit the ground, and jumped backward before locking eyes- eyes shining with killer intent. FIGHT! 60 Atrocitus created a construct hammer and slammed it into Red Hulk. The behemoth grabbed it and swung the Red Lantern into a building, destroying it. The alien came out nearly unscathed, only to be met with a massive punch. 50 Red Hulk laughed and charged, ramming his shoulder...into thin air. Atrocitus had flown above him. Many crimson lasers came flying down at the general, followed by Atrocitus throwing a massive construct spear. It was caught, but not without any ease. Both villains struggled, giving their all in trying to push the spear towards the other. However, Red Hulk was the stronger one. The spear flew through the air, but Atrocitus was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Red Hulk was sent flying from behind. Atrocitus had used his superior speed to get behind and unleash an attack using a construct fist. Eight construct swords flew towards the titan, but he managed to swat them out of the air. 30 Both warriors attacked, Red Hulk using his bare hands, Atrocitus using two construct fists. Punches were exchanged so fast and strong that the combatants were breaking the very terrain around them! It was not a fight- this was pure violence, two brutes with no concern for themselves hitting each other with all they had. Eventually, one of them had to win the clash. That winner was Red Hulk, who smashed Atrocitus backward with both his massive hands. 15 Red Hulk leaped towards Atrocitus and attempted a dropkick, but he was halted by a thick construct shield. The shield cracked, but managed to hold up. Red Hulk was sent backwards, and Atrocitus took the opportunity- he created multiple sword constructs below Red Hulk, impaling him on all of them. Atrocitus removed the swords and cut off Red Hulk's arm with a construct axe, then choked him and unleashed all his rage into a mighty laser, completely obliterating his enemy. Red Hulk's head and part of his torso had been destroyed. KO! This melee's winner is....Atrocitus! Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras